HARRY POTTER Y LA REINA VALIENTE
by sariah.romero
Summary: Un misterioso criminal ha escapado de la prisión mas protegida de los magos y una joven reina es enviada a estudiar a la famosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería ¿Que pasara cuando Lucy deba enfrenta su nueva vida lejos de Narnia y sus hermanos? ella no estará sola y un misterio sera revelado.


**Harry Potter, el prisionero de Azkaban y la reina Valiente**

 **La Reina Lucy, la Valiente**

Hola a todos les traigo esta nueva historia de Harry Potter y Las Crónicas de Narnia espero que la disfruten tanto como yo y por favor comenten..

Crossover de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban y las Crónicas de Narnia.

* * *

Capitulo 1: la reina Lucy la valiente

P.O.V. Lucy

Caminamos con tranquilidad por la estación, hemos llegado temprano, me siento tan emocionada, hoy llegaremos a la vieja mansión del profesor Kirke aquella mansión donde la aventura mas grande comenzó, donde descubrí el mejor ropero del mundo el cual escondía el mayor secreto de todos, un mundo, mi hogar, el mundo mas maravilloso de todos, el hogar de toda clase de narnianos Faunos,Dríades, Centauros, Enanos, sirenas, animales parlantes, grandes grifos, hermosos unicornios, un lugar donde incluso los arboles bailan, cuanto deseo volver, extraño Narina, mis amigos y sin duda a Aslan el gran le León, halla solía ser reina junto con mis hermanos, gobernamos por años, fue una época gloriosa y todo por un ropero.

Entre a Narnia por primera ves cuando tenia diez años han pasado tres años desde entonces, junto con mis hermanos derrotamos a la malvada Bruja blanca y la paz se expandió por todo Narnia, pasamos años, mas de los que he vivido en la tierra pero al regresar de nuevo tenia diez años, me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá pasado en Narnia quizás miles de años, el tiempo es complicado, ¿Cómo estará todo allá? ¿Aslan gobernara? Los narnianos vivirán felices, yo no lose solo Aslan lo sabe, me pregunto cuando nos hará volver yo aun conservo la esperanza de regresar a mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar, pero mis hermanos aunque desean volver están perdiendo la esperanza, yo creo firmemente en que volveremos he visto a Aslan en sueños y he oído se rugido.

-estaremos varias semanas con el profesor Kirke, hace tres años que no lo vemos-la voz de Peter me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si estoy muy emocionada fue ahí donde entramos a Narnia por primera vez-digo sin aguantar la emoción que sentía

-Sabes que no volveremos por el ropero, verdad-me pregunto Edmund alejándose un poco

-Si lo se el Profesor Kirke me lo dijo, pero aun así de algún modo volveremos muy pronto-hable con esperanza y dirijo mi vista hacia Edmund estaba leyendo un letrero

-Vean esto chicos-dijo y Peter se adelanto hasta el y lo leyó con cuidado

-Es un acecino su nombre es Sirius Black, dicen que es muy peligroso, llevaba 12 años encerrado pero se ha escapado-dijo Peter después de leer el letrero

-es aterrador-pronuncie al ver la foto de prófugo, al instante escuche algo, algo que quería oír, un rugido, el rugido de Aslan -oyeron eso-dije con emoción

-a que te refieres Lu-me pregunto Peter con tono preocupado

-no es obvio, al rugido, es Aslan-dije al escuchar nuevamente el rugido mas claro, todos me miraron desconcertados

-No hemos oído nada-pronuncio Susan

-no lo estoy inventando-dije, seguramente no me creerían como de costumbre

-Lucy, tienes que superarlo, tienes que acostumbrarte a la vida aquí-me dijo Susan sus palabras me dolieron como quería que olvidara mi hogar?

-yo se que volveremos-dije entre lagrimas y salí corriendo, no se a donde exactamente pero ya no lo toleraba esta ere le discusión de siempre, lo ultimo que escuche fue que Peter grito mi nombre pero no le hice caso, tenia que seguirlo, seguir el rugido llego hasta estar cerca del anden 9 y 10 y algo mas llamo la atención un grupo de personas siete de ellos pelirrojos, una chica castaña y un azabache de gafas redondas, quienes todos excepto los adultos llevaban grandes baúles en carritos y dos de ellos llevaban lechuzas y la castaña llevaba un gato anaranjado.

 **—** **Bien, pues —propuso mirándolos a todos** un hombre un poco calvo que perecía ser el padre de los 5 pelirrojos **—. Como somos muchos, vamos a entrar de dos en dos. Yo pasaré primero con Harry.** -a que se refería cada vez era mas mi curiosidad con respecto a esas personas así que preste mas atención

Aquel hombre fue hasta el muro **que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, empujando el carrito** del azabache **y, según parecía, muy interesado por el Intercity 125 que acababa de entrar por la vía 9. Dirigiéndole a** chico **una elocuente mirada, se apoyó contra** el muro sin querer y el joven de gafas hizo lo mismo.

Un instante después desaparecieron como por magia, definitivamente algo extraño sucedía, mire con interés al resto de los presentes de dos en dos fueron asiendo lo mismo hasta que solo quedo una mujer que los siguió rápidamente, como nadie lo nota, definitivamente todos son como mis hermanos, no se dan cuenta de la magia.

Me asomo rápidamente y me acerco al muro con curiosidad, tal vez lo sea, quizás sea la nueva entrada a Narnia, a mi hogar, con estos pensamientos me acerco mas al muro y trato de palparlo con mis manos pero la asperocidad del muro no se hizo presente.

Abro mis ojos con asombro, esto no es Narnia, en Narnia definitivamente no hay trenes, donde estaré?, la estación en la que me encontraba a desaparecido ahora estoy en una estación que dice 9 3/4 hay **tren de vapor de color rojo que echa humo sobre el andén repleto** de personas todos los jóvenes con grandes baúles y mascotas, algunos con unas extrañas túnicas negras, camino con lentitud sin salir del asombro y me percato de la presencia de las mismas personas que seguí hace unos momentos la mujer adulta y regordeta que perecía tener rostro amble **besó a todos sus hijos, luego a** la chica castaña **y por último al azabache.** Era una escena hermosa que me recordaba a mama y a mis hermanos espero que estén bien

Es tiempo de averiguar que lugar es este, y saber por que ya no oigo el rugido de Aslan, sera que llegue al lugar que quería que llegara?, no lo se pero algo me llama la atención, el tren se siente algo diferente, sin saber exactamente por que subo y comienzo a explorar lo camarotes, en todos hay chicos emocionados despidiéndose de sus familiares, a donde ira el tren cada vez me invade mas la curiosidad, unos minutos después suena el silbato, oh no dejare la estación, me invade un poco la preocupación, que haré?, eso no importa lo importante es averiguar por que Aslan me envió aquí, con esos pensamientos y una fuerza renovada comienzo a pensar como averiguar donde estoy.

Había pasado mucho rato, y ya habia recorrido todos los compartimientos y no sabia a quien preguntar hacia donde nos dirigimos, creerían que estoy loca, por que me subiría a un tren sin saber a donde va, como sea no podría decirles que por haber escuchado el rugido de un león, no me creerían.

Camine una vez mas por el tren y observe un compartimiento, habia una escena divertida un chico pelirrojo y la chica castaña que habia visto antes peleaban, la castaña sostenía el gato anaranjado, ella intentaba retener al gato pues parecía que se quería comer a la rata que llevaba el pelirrojo

 **—** **¡Apártate de aquí!-** grito el pelirrojo que parecía muy molesto

 **—** **¡No, Ron! —exclamó** la castaña **con enfado.**

No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al igual que el otro chico que estaba en el compartimiento era el mismo chico de cabello Azabache que habia visto antes, tal vez podría preguntarles a ellos parecían agradables, por fin me decidí y toque suavemente el cristal de la puerta del compartimiento y por primera vez notaron mi presencia suspire pesadamente y abrí el compartimiento.

-disculpen podrían decirme a donde nos dirigimos?-pregunte con timidez

-nos dirigimos a hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, después de todo estamos en el expreso de hogwarts, pero ya derivaras saberlo aunque no recuerdo haberte visto?-hablo el chico de cabello azabache

Oh no, me descubrirán que diré ahora, ¿Qué es Hogwarts? La curiosidad de nuevo se hizo presente

-en definitiva no eres Griffindor, acaso eres Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff?, por favor dime que no eres Slytherin-dijo el pelirrojo, en definitiva no entendí a que se refiere

-¿Qué es Hogwarts? Y que son todas esas palabras extrañas que dijiste-pregunte, tenia que saberlo pero ahora el secreto de Narnia corre peligro, unas carcajadas salieron del pelirrojo

-Es una broma verdad-

-No, pueden decirme que es?-pregunte nuevamente

-Oh no, no lo sabe tal vez sea una muggle?-exclamo el pelirrojo horrorizado

-como me llamaste?-pregunte, que significaría muggle y por que usan palabras tan raras

-pero como atravezo la berrera-dijo el azabache pensativo sin responder mi pregunta

-Oh no nos ha descubierto una muggle, sabe que somos magos nos expulsaran-continuo el pelirrojo con tono dramático

-primero inflo a mi tía y ahora soy descubierto ahora si terminare en azkaban-agrego el azabache en el mismo tono que el primero

-podemos acabar en azkaban-dijo el pelirrojo horrorizado

Eran divertidas sus reacciones, pero a que se referían con magos, solo hablaban entre ellos me pregunto cuanto tardaran en recordar que sigo aquí.

-podrían parar par de tontos-exclamo la castaña exasperada al parecer ella no perdía la cordura con facilidad -ella no es una muggle, es una bruja-comento acercándose a mi

-una bruja- pregunte no es posible, yo no tengo magia, ademas he oído que habia magos y brujas en Narnia, conocí a una de ellas y era malvada, destruía a cada narniano que no fuera leal, como podía yo ser una bruja, tal vez aquí era diferente

-pero como lo sabes-pregunto el azabache un poco mas tranquilo

-"detección de magia" capitulo 2, enserio chicos que no leen-pregunto la castaña incrédula y luego me miro -tu no lo sabias?-me pregunto yo solo negó con la cabeza sin salir del asombro

-de verdad soy una bruja-pregunte asombrada -es decir como las que hacen hechizos y pociones?-

-si básicamente-contesto el azabache

-no olvides lo de volar en escoba-dijo con emoción el pelirrojo

-por cierto no nos hemos presentado yo soy Hermione Granger-se presento la castaña

-y yo Lucy Pevensie-me presente con una sonrisa me agrada hacer nuevos amigos

-yo soy Ron Weasly-dijo el pelirrojo aunque yo ya lo sabia porque habia escuchado a Hermione llamarle por su nombre

-y yo Harry Potter-se presento el chico de cabello azabache y gafas

-me has sorprendido, has reaccionado muy bien al saber lo de la magia, cuando yo me entere tuve que leer muchos libros de magia para comprenderlo-mi dijo la castaña parece ser muy inteligente

-es que esta no es la primera cosa mágica que me sucede-comente sin pensar, por alguna razón creo que puedo confiar en ellos para hablarles de Narnia, solo espero que me crean

-ah no y que sucedió?-pregunto la castaña sentando se a un lado del pelirrojo y indicándome que me sentara al otro lado

-quien es el-pregunte al ver a un hombre sentado al lado del azabache me preocupa que me escuche

-el nuevo profesor R. J. Lupin, tranquila esta dormido puedes hablar-me dijo el azabache

-bien, pero devén creerme-murmure no quería que pensaran que estaba loca

-por que no lo haríamos?-me pregunto el pelirrojo

-por que ni siquiera mis hermanos me creen-suspire con tristeza al recordarlos, si el tiempo transcurre igual devén estar preocupados

-Vamos no pude ser tan difícil de creer vamos a una escuela de magia y somos magos- dijo Harry, el tiene razón ellos conocen la magia quizás si lo crean

-es cierto se los diré- suspire profundamente y comenze con la historia-cuando tenia diez años mis hermanos y yo vivimos un tiempo en una mansión de un profesor llamado Krike, todo parecía normal pero yo descubrí un ropero que parecía ser ordinario, cuando estaba jugando a las escondidas con mis hermanos me metí al ropero y me llevo a otro mundo a un lugar llamado Narnia donde conocí a un fauno, regrese horas después, pero en la mansión apenas habían pasado solo segundos, mis hermanos no me creyeron hasta que entraron ellos también, era verdaderamente mágico, con criaturas sorprendentes incluso animales parlantes- relate la historia saltándome muchas partes como la guerra de Narnia o el hecho de ser una reina pues quiero que me traten como a todos y no me crean indefensa por el hecho de ser una reina, pues ya es suficiente con que Peter y Susan me trate de ese modo, yo solo quiero demostrar lo valiente que puedo ser ya esperaba ver sus reacciones

-Wow si es algo difícil de creer-exclamo Hermione, causando que me preocupara pero su siguiente comentario me tranquilizo -Ahora entiendo tu reacción nada puede ser mas sorprendente que eso-

Era cierto nada podía ser mas sorprendente que Narnia, continuamos hablando por un buen rato mientras el tren seguía hacia el norte, me contaron sobre Hogwarts y la selección, tal vez Aslan quería que yo fuera a Hogwarts, me hablaron mas sobre el asesino que habia escapado también era un mago y uno muy peligroso, pero lo que mas me asusto fue lo que me contaron sobre un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, y sobre todo lo que vivieron los dos años anteriores, como se hicieron amigos de Hermione por Troll o como descubrieron a Quirell, y también sus aventuras en la cámara de los secretos y con un basilisco y sobre la muerte de los padres de Harry eso es realmente horrible y me lo contaron por que dijeron que aun así en el colegio lo escucharía, es horrible que todos consideren famoso a Harry por haberlo perdido todo y creo que el también piensa lo mismo…

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les aya gustado y porfa comenten…

**Esta historia es co-escrita por mi hermana stella8299 y yo. Tambien la pueden encontrar en Potterfics….Sera una narracion desde el punto de vista de Lucy


End file.
